


time to buy

by apricotcas



Series: google translate terrors [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, im so glad this website is free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotcas/pseuds/apricotcas
Summary: this time we went from english, to lithuanian, to german, and back to english and i feel like it really added some extra umph.





	time to buy

December 26. Box day

boxing day. Time to buy things for sale. The dean wakes up early. although the Dean wants to sleep another fourteen hours. all boar boys eat a hearty breakfast and then mix coats, scarves and shoes before dropping the Impala and pointing to the local mall. While driving, jack kills a Christmas song about angels. The Dean believes that this can be offensive. Sam is crazy because he has to wear a hat on his hair. They come to the supermarket. It's snow, and it's hard to find a parking space. But the dean is a knowledgeable driver. He drives so much. You will find a parking space.

When they reach the mall, Castiel goes straight to the bookstore. He is fascinated by the books of the people and his favorite hobby is damaging books. Jack goes to the station office. He could use a new pen. maybe three pens. Sam will find a mirror. he thinks of his theft. Sam knows that theft is bad. Dean looks at the puppy. Do you think they are making books about a cake? Dean thinks he could also write a book. Castiel is tired of the store and needs food. "I thought you did not eat," says the dean. CAstiel says, "I ate you and two chocolate nuts last night and I like chocolate." The dean brings the crew to the candy store. Castiel almost stabs himself with a sharp sugarcane rim. The Dean cannot believe that this person is even breathing.

Castiel realizes that food is stupid and the boys go to the clothing store. This is a busy store. many people. The Dean has doubts about all his life choices. but he wants to find a shirt that fits with the "Cas" bee ring. Ring with Bee. Buzz Ring. Sam goes to the store and lies down immediately. Sam very tired. Jack is completely confused. Dean throws a sweater on his big head and tells him to try it. cas tries. She smells bad and she has a hole, but Cas likes. the dean likes too. The dean likes it so much that his jaw does not want to be near. it's all funny. Dean does not want to shut his mouth. Who is looking at the dean? "Dean," castiel says. The dean closes his mouth. "You should buy it," says the dean. Who looks at his wallet and remembers that he never had one. they go to sam. "You have to wake up and buy a sweater." sams hair is best for this.

Jack says he wants to go home, but the dean has noticed the nest of the kitchen and he is now on a mission. Jack decides to sit on the bench and think about his dead mother. The rest of the boys go to the kitchen shop and the dean runs - to the new blender. He thinks about all the things he could have mixed. What a charm with a decorative pipe. He wants the Dean to try it. Sam is not sure. he only wants to knit. Dean remembers that he has no money. He should not come to the supermarket. Dean May've did so many other things, not shopping. He could wash his car or build a picture frame. it was a bad idea. He pulls the Cas out of the supermarket with his sweater. Sam drives on the speed of the whole car. Jack is still standing in the stands, thinking about hamburgers now.

Dean and Sam and the bike returns to the bunker. eight nights. Where was the day? Where is the little boy? Okay, Dean drank some more eggnog. This is a full and happy stomach. cas looks at the fire? he thinks it has secrets, but still can not be sure. Sam will sleep. Dean and Who decides to go to the bathroom. It should be a pleasant time, but the bathtub is too small and the dancers hang over the edge. It is a bad bath. What smells like a wet dog. cas was wearing his sweater in the bath and he did not have to do it. Dean is tired. he kisses cas in the wet ear. "Thank you," says the dean. Cas says cool. They go to bed. It was a funny Box day. The fingers of the casino bees are free.

the end


End file.
